Invisible
by HazylShy
Summary: Seth will always have Jacob with him... right?  Inspired by the novel "Invisible," by Pete Hautman. Sorry if the summary sucks. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Not a Jacob/Seth paring. Sorry. But very cute, nontheless.
1. Part One

**I got this idea when my mom told me about the book she was reading. I originally got thte book for me, but got caught up in another one, so I let my mommy read it and tell me all about it. As it turns out, I wish I would've read it. So this is based on the novel "Invisible," by Pete Hautman, with my own little zest thrown in there.**

**It's a sad, but sweet tale, and I really hope it makes sense to you guys, because it made sense to me. So enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Twilight Saga, nor the novel "Invisible." But if I did... dude, I would have SO MUCH FREAKING MONEY! ! !**

* * *

**Part One**

_Seth's POV_

Jacob and I did everything together. He was my best friend in the entire world. I never went anywhere without him.

Completely inseparable is what we were.

"Mom, I'm going to go cliff diving," I called, heading for the front door.

"No, Seth," she said sternly. "Wait until your sister gets home. I don't want you going alone."

"I'm not going alone. Jacob's coming with me, right, Jake?"

"Yeah," said Jacob, standing at the door, waiting for me. "Don't worry, Sue, He'll be okay with me."

"See mom? I'll be fine. Bye!"

"But, Seth—" I was out the door before she could say anything else. Jake and I both phased and started running, first at a slow pace, then speeding up.

_Race you to the cliffs,_ Jake said. He didn't wait for my response and took off.

_Hey, no fair! You're such a cheater!_ I said, taking off after him.

_Seth?_ I heard my sister, who was apparently on patrol.

_Oh, hey, Leah. What's up?_

_What are you doing?_

_Me and Jacob are going cliff diving. Wanna come?_

_Seth—_

_No, Seth! _Jake whined, drowning out whatever Leah was saying. _Just us guys._

_—you know that right?_ Leah was saying. _Seth? Are you listening at all?_

_Oh, sorry, Lee. You and Jake were both talking and I guess he overpowered you. What did you say?_

I felt her sigh in my head. _Look, kid—_

_Oh, there's the cliffs! Gotta go, Lee. See you later, okay?_

_Bye, Leah,_ said Jacob. We phased out and put on shorts, then walked to the edge of the cliff.

"We haven't gone cliff diving in forever," Jake said, stretching in the oh-so-rare sun.

"I know. It's been a while."

"Remember back in the day, when the whole pack would come up here and shove each other off the edge? Paul would get so mad when we'd team up on him and shove him off when he wasn't ready."

"Yeah, then once we all got to the bottom, he's catch at least one of us and beat the crap out of us… remember when Bella jumped? And almost drowned?"

"Yes," Jacob said bitterly. "I was so mad at her. All so she could see the spirit of her precious leech again." He scoffed.

"Hey, Edward's a nice guy," I countered. "He's like, one of my best friends." Jacob looked at me, almost seeming hurt.

"I thought I was your best friend," he said. I smiled.

"You are, Jacob. You're my best friend ever. You're my hero, my idol. You're everything I wish I could be. You're cool, popular, athletic, a total ladies man. Everyone likes you."

"And nobody like you?"

"Not as much. I'm the kid underneath you, who's a total dork, not really all that popular at all, I've never had a girlfriend, and I freaking _dance_ as a sport."

"Hey, man, dance is totally a sport. Ask any girl, they'll tell you so."

"Yeah, any _girl_."

Jake laughed. "So if I'm so popular, I get to decide what's cool, right?" I nodded. "Okay, then. I decided that you, Seth Clearwater, are cool. Simply because I say so. Feel better now, Buddy?"

I smiled. "Yeah, a little. Now let's do some cliff diving, huh? You first." Jake shook his head.

"Naw, you first."

"I don't wanna go first. You go first." He turned his back for one second. One second that I took use of. I charged at him, pushing him over the edge of the cliff. I was about to straighten up and do a little victory dance, when Jacob turned suddenly as he was falling and punched me playfully in the arm. I lost my balance and fell with him, both of us screaming with joy as we went.

We hit the water at the same time. Instead of paddling for the surface right away, I let the waves in the water take me. I floated for a bit, eyes open, admiring the underwater life. Eventually, I felt my lungs giving me that tightening feeling, telling me I needed air soon, so I propelled myself upward, taking in a large breath once I reached the surface. Jacob was a few feet away from me, on his back, floating. He floated right past me, toward shore.

"You should try this, man," he said. "It's so relaxing…"

So I lifted my legs and laid on my back, letting my arms float out to my sides. We let the waves take us almost all the way to the shore, when I heard my sister again.

"Seth!" Leah called from the beach. "Mom says you need to come home now."

"Okay," I called back. Jake and I straightened up in the water and raced back to shore.

"Why so soon?" I asked Leah.

"We're having a family dinner. It's Charlie's first day off in a really long time. Mom wants us both there."

"Can Jake come?"

Leah sighed and looked down. "Seth…"

"C'mon, Lee, Jake's family."

"It's okay, kid," Jacob said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. See ya, Jake."

"Bye Lovely." Lovely was his nickname for Leah. They were so in love. Engaged, actually. But apparently, they'd abruptly broken up a few years ago. I don't remember much. Just that Leah cried a lot and said she missed him all the time. Whatever happened, whatever he did, it must've been pretty bad, because she hasn't talked to him since. No one has. Just me. But we don't talk about it. We never have. Jacob's my best friend, so naturally, I forgave him immediately and never gave it a second thought. But I knew Jacob still loved her.

Leah just stood there, not talking at all.

"Lee?" I said, getting her attention.

"What?"

"Jake said goodbye to you." I motioned to Jacob next to me. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

She kept her head down. "Goodbye, Jacob," she said quietly. Jake smiled warmly and walked away, and Leah and I began our walk home. Leah looked like she was going to cry. I held her hand.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"So much," she told me. "Y'know sometimes I envy you."

"Why?"

"Because you have no clue." She slipped her hand out of mine and walked ahead of me. I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it meant because I'd never had my heart broken. I shrugged it off and followed her home for dinner.

* * *

"Seth. _Seth_."

The voice yanked me out of my sleep. I rolled over in my bed and Jacob was sitting at my desk.

"Hey," he said, watching me. "What's up?"

"Jake," I mumbled, looking back at him incredulously. "I'm friggin' sleeping, that's what's up. What are you doing here? How'd you get in? Mom left the door unlocked again, didn't she?"

He laughed. "No, you left your window open."

I looked over to the window, which was, in fact, open. "Huh. So I did. What are you doing here, man?"

"Let's go for a run."

"A run… What? Now?"

"Yeah. Just for fun. C'mon, let's go." He stood and sauntered over to the window.

"I dunno, Jacob. Mom would be pissed if she woke up and I wasn't here."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Seth, just for a while."

I hesitated. "Yeah, okay, let's go." I rolled out of bed and followed Jacob out the window.

* * *

_Leah's POV_

I could hear him in his room as I lay in my old bed. I hadn't slept in this house in over three years. Jacob and I had gotten an apartment together. I still stayed there, even though he wasn't with me anymore. Hearing my brother… it broke my heart completely.

"A run… What? Now?"

He was leaving? Mom would not be happy about this. Especially with him in his vulnerable condition. But I didn't understand. The meds were supposed to be helping. So why…?

I shot up in my bed, throwing the covers off my body and speed-walking to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the two different bottles of medication. The looked as though they were being taken, but I doubted it. I frowned, knowing what was going on. I crept quietly to Seth's room and waited outside the door.

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

I heard him scuffle out the window and waited a couple minutes before I tiptoed into his room. I searched everywhere and finally found them.

He had stashed all of his pills inside of a hidden drawer in his desk. He thought no one knew about it, but I did. I hadn't been in it in years, though. And now, here I was, staring at a drawer filled with Taha Aki knows how many months worth of medication he was supposed to be taking. Why was he even keeping them? What the hell was he gonna do with them? Or maybe he was just too stupid to throw them out.

Either way, I had to do something. I burst into my parents' room.

"Mom! Charlie, get up!" They were startled awake, rubbing their eyes.

"What is it, Lee?" Charlie muttered, stifling a yawn.

"It's Seth." Both their eyes widened.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Mom asked.

"Of course he's not okay, he's never gonna be okay," I said. "You need to come see this."

I got them out of bed and they rushed ahead of me to his room.

"Where is he?" my mother asked, frantically.

"He went out for a run," I told her. "With _Jacob_, no doubt."

"I don't understand," Charlie said. "The medicine—"

"He's not taking it." I led them to the drawer. My mother saw all the untaken medication and she began to cry softly.

"So… he still sees…?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. It's never stopped."

"I should've done something," my mother sobbed. "This morning, he told me they were going cliff diving, and I just let him go. I didn't even really try to stop him! What are we gonna do?"

"We have to call someone," I told her. "This is totally out of our hands now, mom."

She didn't respond right away, but I knew she was thinking the same. She nodded slowly, then began to sob even harder.

"Lee, I think you should go get your brother," said Charlie. I'm gonna calm your mother down and get the doctor on the phone."

I nodded and hurried down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

**So yeah. There you go. Part 2 will follow immediately, because the whole fic's only got two parts plus an Epilogue. And I've got other stories I should be working on. So review! And then mosey on over to Part Two! Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	2. Part Two

**So here's Part Two, as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Part Two**

_Seth's POV_

"You cheat," Jake said as we lay in the grass in the clearing.

"I did not cheat," I laughed. "I just got a better head start than you did."

"Yeah, cheater. I'm the second fastest in the pack, besides Lovely. There's no way you could've beaten me here without cheating. Cheater."

I reached my arm over and punched his shoulder playfully.

We were quiet for a while, just listening to the sounds of the forest at night, and gazing up at the starts in the night sky as they peeked through the tall trees.

"Jacob?" I said quietly. "Why did you leave Leah?"

He didn't answer right away, and I wondered if he would answer at all.

"I had to," he said. "I didn't really have a choice. It was just… time for me to go, I guess. But I still love her. A lot. She knows that, right? That I couldn't help it? She would've gotten hurt if I hadn't. I had to protect her. And I guess that meant I had to leave."

"Oh. Yeah, I think she knows you still love her. She still loves you too, y'know. I just don't understand why she won't talk to you."

"She doesn't see things they way you do, I guess."

"Hmm…"

"Seth?" What was Leah doing here?

"Lee?" She edged toward to center of the clearing, where Jake and I were spread out on the ground. "Hey. What's up? What are you doing out here?"

"Seth," she called softly. "Seth, I need you to come home with me, honey."

"Why? What's wrong?"

She looked at me sadly. "Everything, buddy. Come on."

I looked at Jacob. He shrugged.

"Well, what about Ja—"

"Jacob can't come, Seth," Leah said, frustrated. "Now, please. Let's go."

"Sorry, Jake," I muttered, sympathetically.

"S'okay. I'm gonna chill here for a while. See you later?"

"Yeah, for sure." I went with Leah, following her home once again. She wouldn't talk to me, seeming irritated and sad. We stopped in front of our house and I noticed a strange car. "Leah, who's that? Why are they here at three AM?"

She reached up and took my face in her hands. "Seth, you have to trust me, okay?"

"O…kay… Leah what's going on?"

"Seth, you know we love you, right?"

"Leah, you're scaring me…"

She looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry… I just—" She cut her self off with a small sob. She kissed my forehead and led me inside.

There was a man in one of the chairs next to the couch. I didn't recognize him, but he smiled at me softly, as though he knew me. Mom and Charlie were sitting on the couch with a space in between them, which mom was beckoning me to. I sat down with them and Leah too the other chair.

"Hello, Seth," said the man in the chair. "My name is Andrew Tillman."

"Hi," I greeted him nervously. I didn't like this setup. It was strange, and for some reason, it seemed to center around me.

"He's here to help you, Seth," my mom told me quietly.

"Help me with what?" I asked. My mom placed a hand over mine.

"We know you're not taking your medication, Seth," she said. "Leah found all the pills you're supposed to be taking. In that desk." I looked sharply at Leah.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked, harshly. "You had no business in there."

"I heard you talking and I was scared," Leah spat back. "I thought the meds were supposed to be helping you, but you were talking to no one and I knew something was wrong."

"I wasn't talking to no one; I was talking to Jacob."

"No, Seth, you weren't. You—"

"Leah, that's quite enough," said my mother.

"Who is Jacob?" Tillman asked me.

"Jacob is my friend," I told him. "He's my best friend in the whole world. He used to date Leah, but I don't know what happened, 'cause now no one talks to him but me."

"Because he's _dead_, Seth!" Leah shouted. The room went quiet. I shook my head.

"No he's not. You just say that because he broke up with you and you don't know why. You're just mad."

"Leah, you said Jacob is… dead?" Tillman asked.

"Has been for three years."

"No, he hasn't!" I argued. "If he was dead, how could I go cliff diving with him? Or race him around the forest and hang out with him like I do everyday? He's not dead!"

"What were the meds for?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Tillman," I snapped at him.

"Seth! Quiet." My mother turned to him. "One was for depression. The other was something they give to schizophrenics. They gave him that after he started seeing and talking to Jacob."

"And I don't need them," I said. "I'm not depressed. Jacob isn't dead. I don't need any of that!"

I heard Charlie sigh next to me. "Jacob was his hero. He looked up to Jake, and Jake treated him like a little brother. They were very close. He didn't take it well when Jacob…"

"He didn't die," I tried again. "Stop talking about him like he did. He's alive! I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Seth," Leah looked me in the eyes. She was crying. "Jacob. Is. Dead. He died in the _fight_. After our engagement party at the Cullens."

_The fight… vampires…_

"No," I said, my voice raising. "He didn't…"

I remembered now, what Leah was saying when Jake and I were running to the cliffs, before Jacob interrupted her.

_"Seth, Jacob died. He's been dead for three years. Come on, buddy, you know that right?"_

But she was wrong. I knew she was. "No," I said again.

"Yes," Leah was saying. "He was hurt in the big fight. You were there, Seth. I know you remember. Those _people_ violated our territory. We were trying to get rid of them."

_Hurting, phasing, biting, screaming running…_

"The… fight… No!"

* * *

**_Third Person (no one's POV)_**

_Humans were screaming and running… the foreign vampires had crashed the party. The wolves had all phased and were defending against the vampires, along with the Cullens. Seth heard a painful yell. He turned; one of the strange vampires had backhanded Jacob, flinging him into a tree. He phased back as he hit the tree, and the vampire was on him in moments. Seth wasn't fast enough, and was still too far away to do anything but watch as the vampire sunk his teeth into Jacob's jugular, tearing it out._

Seth was panicking now. "No… No… No! That's not… That didn't…" he was hyperventilating, shaking violently. "He's not dead! Jacob isn't dead! He's not!"

Leah was standing in front of him, her hands on either side of his face. "He was protecting me, Seth. Remember? One of those _people_ was after me, and Jacob saved me."

_Leah was cornered, and for once in her life, she was scared. She was getting married. Why now? Why couldn't they invade after the wedding? _

_The vampire was closing in. Suddenly, it lunged at her._

Jacob! _She screamed in her head. The russet wolf was in front of her before she could even comprehend it. He thrust a huge paw at the vampire, flinging it back. He turned to her._

Are you okay, Lovely? _He asked her, nuzzling her face. _

Yes,_ she answered. He licked her snout._

I love you. _He'd barely finished his thought before the vampire was back, clawing at his legs. Jacob kicked him off and turned around to defend his love. He let out a loud growl and charged at the vampire. It didn't even flinch. As he neared it, the vampire pulled a hand back and backhanded him, flinging him into a tree, making him phase back…_

Seth was gripping his sister's waist as he cried into her shirt. "He can't be! He's not! I don't believe you!"

"I watched him die, Seth," Leah said quietly. "We both did. Seth… he's gone."

"No! It's not true!"

"What's not true?"

Seth looked abruptly to the corner of the room.

"Jake!" he said, suddenly cheering up. "Jacob, they say you're gone. They said you're not really here."

Jacob frowned. "Of course I am. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Yes! But tell them that!"

Sue was sobbing uncontrollably, her face in her hands, as she watched her son having a conversation with thin air. Charlie, on his other side, took one of Seth's hands in his and squeezed it lightly.

"They won't listen, Seth," Jake said, solemnly. "You're the only one who listens."

"But they have to listen," Seth cried. "You're right here!"

"Leah, take your brother to bed, please," said Charlie. Leah nodded and dragged a reluctant Seth off the couch and upstairs.

He climbed into his bed and Leah sat down next to him. He looked up at her, scared, the way he used to look at her when he would sneak into her room when he was little because he was afraid of thunder.

"Leah," he whispered. "What's gonna happen?"

Leah brushed a hand over his forehead. "Seth, we're gonna get you the help you need. Everything's gonna be okay. Remember when I said you need to trust me?"

Seth nodded.

"I want you to keep trusting me, okay? I love you, kid." She leaned down to kiss his cheek, then rose from the bed and left.

He was quiet for a while. He could hear them downstairs, talking about him.

"We just want our son back," Sue was crying.

"You'll have your son back, Mrs. Swan, but first he needs to be treated for this," Tillman was saying. "He's got some PTSD; that's obvious. But it's rare that it gets this serious."

"Serious?" Sue repeated frantically.

"Here's my theory: When Jacob died, Seth was so traumatized at losing his 'big brother,' so to speak, he appears to have completely suppressed the entire day the event occurred. His mind refuses to believe that Jacob has passed away, so he has convinced himself that Jacob is still here, which is why he continues to see him. His subconscious is placing Jacob there, in his daily life, so he doesn't have to face the truth that his best friend is gone."

"So, pretty much, he's cracked?" Leah asked.

"Not to the point where we can't fix it. We can still get him on meds, and those, teamed up with a psychiatrist could really help your brother a lot. But it would have to be in a controlled environment."

"So… you wanna put my little brother… in a psychward?"

Dr. Tillman sighed. "If it's what we have to do to help him, then yes. He would need to be placed in a psychward."

There was a silence downstairs, filled only by his mother's soft sobbing. Seth heard her sniff, then speak.

"Okay," she said. "It's the last thing I wanted, but if it will help him, I don't see that we have any other choice."

Seth closed his eyes tightly. He didn't understand. They were going to send him away… because of Jacob? But…

"I gotta go, Seth," Jacob said, his voice coming from somewhere near the window. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay… Jake?" Seth said into the darkness.

_"What?"_

_"Are you really here?"_

_"Sure I am."_

_"You were really there all the time, weren't you?"_

_"You're my best friend, Seth. I'll never leave you."_

_"Okay."_

_"I'll see you later."_

_"I know."_

* * *

**The last part there, in italics, is from "Invisible." I shuffled around in the book, and when I read thatpart, I had to put it in the story. So there's Part Two. Head on over to the Epilogue, and then you're done! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	3. Epilogue

**Here's the last part; the Epilogue. This wasn't part of the novel, but I put it in because I needed closure. Closure is nice.

* * *

**

Epilogue

_Leah's POV_

I am seeing Seth today for the first time in a few months. When we first brought him to the loony bin, he refused to see us or talk to us. He was upset with us. Said we abandoned him, just like we abandoned Jacob.

Poor kid.

But a couple days ago, he called me, telling me he wanted to see me. So here I am now, standing in the visiting room, where the more stable patients could visit with their families and, depending on their progression, their friends. The room was made to look like a normal living room, to keep the families comfortable. But I would much rather be talking to my brother in our own living room.

I wait no longer than five minutes, and then I see him. He looks like his normal, Sethy self, all happy and chipper and whatnot. He throws me a bright smile and runs to hug me.

"Hey, Lee," he says. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, kid," I tell him, kissing his cheek. I notice he is wearing normal clothes; a t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow," I say. "I was sure they'd have you in some white scrubs or something."

"No. This is actually a nice place." We sit down on one of the couches. "Carlisle and Esme bring me money all the time, and when you get to a certain level, you can go shopping and stuff and buy your own clothes. It's pretty cool. But I'd rather be at home."

I frown. "So the Cullens can come see you, but your family can't?"

"The Cullens didn't drag me here against my will."

His words sting, and suddenly, I feel like crying.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "We had no choice, Seth. You were just so…"

"Insane?" he finishes with a smirk. "It's okay, Leah. It's true. I was crazy. In truth, you guys were right to put me here."

"So… how are you now?" I ask, hesitantly.

"I don't see him anymore, if that's what you're asking."

"It is."

He smiles and takes my hand in his. "I know now, Leah. I understand that he's gone. It took a hell of a lot of therapy, but I get it now. I don't see him anymore, and I know that he was never really there. And I'm so sorry for what I put you guys through."

I watch as a tear falls down his cheek.

"When do you get to come home?" I ask, fully crying now.

"I don't know. I asked my psychiatrist yesterday. He said I have to pass certain evaluations before I can be discharged. I don't know how long that will take, but he said that I've made amazing progress and he doesn't see why I wouldn't pass the evals."

I smile at him through my tears. "Good. I want you to come live with me, Seth. I miss my little brother."

He grins. "Really? Yes! Absolutely yes!"

He tells me all about his time so far in the psychward. About how he's actually made a couple really good friends and how they've helped each other through their issues and stuff.

Seth tells me about how he has a crush on one of the orderlies and points her out to me when he sees her. She's a pretty blonde and seems very friendly. He says he thinks she likes him too, but is too afraid to say anything because he's a patient and has been deemed insane by society. She smiles at him and stops to chat for a moment. He introduces me and I immediately adore her. Then she says she has to run, but she'll see him at dinner.

He winks at me as she walks away. "She totally wants me," he says, making me laugh.

I realize that I have my brother back. My sane, laughing, joking, loving brother.

And while he's telling me about his last visit with the Cullens (they brought him a cake which read, "Congratulations! You're not crazy!"), I begin to believe, for the first time in over three years, that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**Yay! I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it. : ) If you did, review! If you didn't review anyways! Much Love!**

**~Schanrf~**


End file.
